Fear Itself: The Worthy Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Fortress Null, * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = I'm the Juggernaut!!! | Editor2_1 = Rachel Pinnelas | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Declan Shalvey | Inker2_1 = Declan Shalvey | Colourist2_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * , * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = My Name Is Titania. | Editor3_1 = Thomas Brennan | Writer3_1 = Jen Van Meter | Penciler3_1 = Clayton Henry | Inker3_1 = Clayton Henry | Colourist3_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ms. Wooster * Titania's Mother & Father * Locations: * Farnum Observational Facility, * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Shades of Gray | Editor4_1 = Rachel Pinnelas | Writer4_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler4_1 = Eric Canete | Inker4_1 = Eric Canete | Colourist4_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * , Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = By Design... | Editor5_1 = Thomas Brennan | Writer5_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler5_1 = Lee Weeks | Inker5_1 = Lee Weeks | Colourist5_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Death Strikes Swiftly! | Editor6_1 = Thomas Brennan | Writer6_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler6_1 = Mario Alberti | Inker6_1 = Mario Alberti | Colourist6_1 = Mario Alberti | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Rorak ; Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Mud of Midgard... | Editor7_1 = Thomas Brennan | Writer7_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler7_1 = Sergio Cariello | Inker7_1 = Sergio Cariello | Colourist7_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Carl Creel's Father Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Monster Inside Me | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa | Penciler8_1 = Javier Pulido | Inker8_1 = Javier Pulido | Colourist8_1 = Muntsa Vicente | Letterer8_1 = Joe Sabino | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = FEAR ITSELF TIE-IN THE SECRETS OF FEAR ITSELF’S HAMMER-WIELDERS REVEALED! As the Marvel Universe is been torn apart by the powers of the Asgardian gods and our own darkest fears, you can get up to speed on the origins of the Hammer Wielders who are shattering the Marvel Universe’s very core! Some of Marvel’s finest writers and artists team up to bring you the living history of THE WORTHY! | Notes = * Stories were originally released, individually, as digital comics on Marvel.com. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}